Una caja de bombones
by Crislu
Summary: Lupin y Tonks disfrutan en pareja antes de la batalla. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Remus & Tonks" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Remus & Tonks" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".**

Remus miro atentamente a su mujer, que luchaba para sacar información importante de unos viejos documentos. Desde que su embarazo se había dejado notar, la orden la había relegado a tareas menores, que no ponían en peligro su vida ni la del bebé.

Pero el mago sabía que ella no era feliz, la veía todos los días levantándose de la cama con parsimonia y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina para trabajar con aquellos desquiciantes pergaminos. En sus ojos se dibujaban unas grandes ojeras y su ceño lucía siempre fruncido. Hasta su pelo había adquirido un color verdoso oscuro que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un gris apagado.

Pensando que ahora le tocaba a él tratar de animarla y empezar a afrontar la situación que estaban viviendo, salió pronto de casa, despidiéndose de Tonks con un breve beso en los labios.

—Ten cuidado

—Tranquila, hoy no voy a ninguna misión—le sonrió Remus—estaré aquí por la noche, cuídate mucho y también al bebé.

Tonks le vio salir y suspiró, posó las manos en su vientre y cerró los ojos. Cada vez tenía más miedo del mundo al que se iba enfrentar su hijo cuando naciera.

**0—0**

Lupin estuvo todo el día fuera de casa, y llegó muy tarde por la noche. Cuando por fin subió a su dormitorio Nymphadora dormía plácidamente con la varita en la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Eres tú?—se despertó sobresaltada empuñando la varita.

—Tranquila, soy yo, Remus.

Nymphadora respiró aliviada y dejo sitió en la cama para que su marido se pudiera acostar.

—Esto es una tortura. Cada vez que sales pienso que te va a pasar algo malo, o que alguien va a venir a atacarme.

—Eso no pasará, tranquila. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Tonks asintió y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada, pero le costó volver a conciliar el sueño.

**0—0**

—Despierta tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Tonks abrió los ojos poco a poco, y adormilada sonrió a Lupin que le había preparado el desayuno y esperaba a que se despertarse con una bandeja llena de comida hasta los topes.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde está Remus y que has hecho con él?

—Tenía que animarte de alguna manera—le guiñó un ojo—aunque ese es tu trabajo así que no te acostumbres. Recuerda que yo solo soy un hombre serio y trabajador, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

Nymphadora se echó a reír y le besó en la boca.

—Gracias

— Todavía hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Hay algo que tengas que confesarme? —hizo una mueca Tonks

—No seas tonta, esto es para ti.

Remus rebuscó en los bolsillos de su vieja túnica y sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo, que tendió a Tonks.

—Ábrelo.

La metamorfomaga hizo lo que se le pedía y al descubierto quedo una pequeña caja de bombones.

— ¡Que ricos!— apuntó Tonks

—No seas mentirosa, que todavía no los has probado. Anda ábrelos y comete uno.

Tonks abrió la caja y levantó la ceja mirando a Lupin de reojo.

—Eres un poco tacaño ¿no?

—Son bombones especiales, solo me dio tiempo a hacerte dos.

—Aaa ¿Qué los has hecho tú?—Tonks frenó en seco el movimiento de su mano, que sujetaba un bombón se llevaba hacía la boca—Son comestibles ¿no?

Lupin la miró muy serio, y luego con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros sentenció:

—Ni idea, no los he probado. Pero hazme un favor, mientras te comes el bombón dame la mano.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Tonks intrigada—No será por si me desmayo intoxicada ¿verdad?—continuó con la broma.

—Haz lo que te digo— repitió.

La bruja lo hizo y mientras masticaba el bombón ambas figuras sintieron como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas de manera cada vez rápida, hasta aterrizar elegantemente en un pequeño césped.

— ¡Es un traslador!—gritó Nymphadora presa del asombro—es fantástico

Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Es un invento de Fred y George, les he estado ayudando a diseñarlos.

—Es fantástico—repitió Tonks sin salir de su asombro— ¿Y dónde se supone que estamos?

Lupin la cogió de los hombros suavemente y la hizo girarse, delante de ella quedo al descubierto una altísima y emblemática torre, la torre Eiffel.

—Paris, bon ami. Paris

Tonks le miró a la cara y acercándose a sus labios le susurró:

—Menudo cliché, eres todo un tradicional.

—No hay que perder las buenas costumbres.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?—interrogó Tonks ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo y ahora qué?, tenemos todo un día para disfrutar de Paris. Tómatelo como un adelanto de la luna de miel que tendremos cuando todo esto acabe.

La expresión de Nymphadora cambió de pronto:

—No me parece una buena idea, deberíamos estar ayudando a la orden y…

—Escucha—la interrumpió Lupin—cuando te quedaste embarazada y yo me puse como un loco me dijiste que mantener la esperanza también era una forma de luchar, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo, hoy y aquí.

—Aun así, no me parece conveniente estar hoy aquí mientras nuestros amigos están por ahí tratando de pararle los pies a ese…

Lupin suspiró y se sentó en el bordillo, parecía que nada de lo que hacía iba a poder animar a su mujer.

—Quizás tengas razón, hasta que esto no acabe tendremos que seguir luchando.

Tonks le vio allí sentado, completamente deprimido y lleno de rabia. Él solo trataba de animarla y tratar de compensar su comportamiento anterior y ella no hacía más que arruinarlo todo.

—No, no tengo razón.

—No entiendo nada, ¿haces estos por llevarme la contraria?—arqueó una ceja Lupin.

—No tonto, pero me he dado cuenta que amargados y encerrados en casa no hacemos nada. Cuando llegue el momento de luchar estaremos preparados, y podremos decir que hasta en los tiempo más adversos hemos sabido afrontar la situación y disfrutar de la vida.

Lupin se levantó, la miro a la cara, y a pesar de que no le gustaban las muestras de cariño en público, la besó en los labios.

—Por eso tienes que ser tú la que se muestre positiva y siempre animada. Yo nunca sé que decir. A ti te corresponde hacer las locuras, no a mí.

Tonks miró su semblante serio y la firmeza con que decía esto y no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada:

—Lamento comunicarte, entonces, que todavía vas a tener montones de locuras que aguantarme, y prepárate para cuando nazca Teddy.

— ¿Teddy?

—Sí Ted. ¿No te gusta?

—No mucho.

—Pues te aguantas porque ese es el nombre que he elegido para nuestro hijo. Y ahora vamos que quiero subir hasta allá arriba—señaló con el dedo a la punta de la torre Eiffel y empezó a correr hasta ella. Lupin lo siguió caminando serenamente pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**0—0**

El día en Paris había sido agotador, sentados en un barco contemplando el Sena Remus y Tonks disfrutaban de los momentos de paz y tranquilidad que les quedaban, antes de verse envueltos por completo en la vorágine que era su mundo.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó Nymphadora.

— ¿Qué pasa?— se incorporó Remus sobresaltado.

—Nada, solo que tu hijo me ha dado una patadita.

— ¿En serio?—se emocionó Remus poniendo rápidamente la mano sobre la barriga de su mujer.

—Eso parece. Creo que el pequeño Teddy quiere darte las gracias por este día.

—Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre— Lupin se había puesto serio y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Tonks, que guardó silencio y disfruto del momento.

— ¡Lo he sentido! ¡Ha dado otra! —Gritó eufórico Lupin— ¿Lo has notado?

—Claro— sonrío—Como no voy a sentirlo.

— ¡Ese es mi Teddy!

—Entonces decidido, nuestro hijo se llamará Ted—concluyó Nymphadora con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Lupin comprendiendo el desliz que acababa de cometer se mordió el labio inferior, pero al final asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Genial—Tonks apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó mecer por las tranquilas aguas del río parisino.

**0—0**

Dos meses después, el matrimonio roncaba plácidamente en su cama, al lado un bebe dormía tranquilamente con los puños cerrados en una cuna. Hasta que una figura plateada se coló por el resquicio de la puerta.

—La batalla ha comenzado, se precisa que todos los miembros de la orden del fénix acudan a Hogwarts para luchar contra el lado oscuro.

Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados ante la aparición del patronus. Sin hacer ningún comentario y siguiendo los pasos que habían acordado varias veces con anterioridad, Lupin se vistió, le dio un beso a su mujer y otro a su hijo y se desapareció.

Tonks miraba todos sus movimientos con los ojos vidriosos.

**0—0**

Había pasado media hora desde que Remus se había ido, pero Tonks no aguantaba esa incertidumbre, ese no saber que estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Se sentó en la cama y contempló a su hijo, tan pequeño e indefenso. En la mesilla de noche descansaba el bombón que Tonks todavía no se había tomado, no sabía a dónde llevaba (había sido incapaz de que Remus le desvelara la sorpresa) y no quería saberlo sin él.

Miró como Teddy se retorcía en sueños, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió al pequeño y se lo llevó a casa de su madre, para luego dirigirse directamente hacia el lugar de la batalla.

**Nota: Esto ha sido todo. Realmente no estaba muy inspirada, pero me apetecía mucho participar en el reto.**

**Ya saben digan todo lo que quieran en el recuadro de abajo que para eso está.**


End file.
